The Godric Knights
by Britany LovArt
Summary: [SPOILERS] Enfin Poudlard ! Albus, Rose, Scorpius et Charlotte n'attendaient que cela. Leurs camarades James, Marco et Sêlênê élevés dans le monde moldu s'y attendaient moins. Mais qui est Sêlênê et pourquoi ne s'entendelle pas avec son frère Hélios ?
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION !**

**Cette histoire se passe après le tome sept des aventures de nos amis. Le premier chapitre est même carrément une traduction et une réécriture (avec changements de points de vue) du dernier chapitre de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (et les Reliques de la Mort)**

**Si vous ne voulez rien savoir avant la sortie française du livre tant attendu, passez votre chemin.  
**

Ainsi, vous voilà prévenus... ;)

Résumé : Albus et Rose entrent enfin à Poudlard. C'est un lot d'appréhensions qui les accompagne vers le bonheur qu'ont connu leurs parents. La découverte pour Albus de la célébrité de son père, les complexes de Scorpius et Rose, les secrets de Charlotte, les blagues de Marco et James ne vont pas élucider cette question fatale : Mais qui sont réellement Sêlênê et Hélios Rogue ?

**Chapitre un : Quai 9 ¾**

Un groupe de quatre personnes émergea de la brume, se tenant à côté du tout dernier chariot. Leurs visages étaient sortis de la brume quand Maman, Papa, Lily, et Albus avaient marché jusqu'à eux.

« Salut, » dit Albus, extrêmement soulagé de voir sa cousine Rose, qui portait déjà sa longue et toute neuve robe de Poudlard. Elle rayonnait devant lui.

« Tu as réussis à te garer? » demanda Oncle Ron à Papa. « Moi je l'ai fait. Hermione

pensait que je ne pourrai jamais passer un permis de conduire Moldu, tu l'as fait toi ? Elle

pensait que j'avais jeté un sort à l'examinateur.»

« Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, » dit Tante Hermione, « J'ai entièrement confiance en toi.»

Derrière sur la plate-forme, ils trouvèrent Lily et Hugo, le jeune frère de Rose, absorbés dans une discussion animée au sujet de la Maison dans laquelle ils seraient répartis quand ils seront finalement arrivés à Poudlard.

Albus se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. C'était une question qui le torturait depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre, en fait. Les petits ne pouvaient pas savoir. Non, ils ne savaient pas.

« Si vous n'êtes pas a Gryffondor, nous vous déshériterons, » dit Oncle Ron d'un ton léger qui fit se retourner l'estomac de son neveu. « Mais aucune pression à avoir, n'ayez crainte. »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Tante Hermione.

Lily et Hugo rirent, mais Albus et Rose semblèrent inquiets.

Albus savait qu'elle partageait avec lui sa crainte de la Cérémonie de la Répartition…

« Il ne voulait pas dire ça » dit Maman en se penchant sur Albus, mais Oncle Ron n'y prêtait plus attention. Albus suivait le regard de Papa environ vingt-cinq mètre plus loin. La vapeur s'était dissipée un moment, et trois personnes se tenaient dans la brume.

« Regardez qui est là. » dit il.

Un grand homme blond se tenait là avec son épouse et son fils, une cape sombre boutonnée jusqu'à la gorge de manière stricte. Ses cheveux légèrement en arrière, soulignaient son menton aigu. Le garçon ressemblait à son père autant qu'Albus ressemblait à Harry. L'homme s'aperçut que Papa, Maman, Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione le regardaient, il inclina la tête brusquement et se tourna puis s'éloigna.

« C'est donc lui le petit Scorpius, » dit Oncle Ron.

Il se tourna vers sa fille et lui dit d'un air très sérieux.

« Veille à le battre dans chaque matière, Rosie. Remercions Dieu que tu ais héritée du cerveau de ta mère… »

Rose rougit tandis qu'Albus observait l'étrange petit garçon. Scorpius. De loin, Albus pensait qu'il avait l'air d'un ange. Sans doute que ses parents devaient vaguement son père par leur travail.

« Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, » dit Tante Hermione, moitié excédée, moitié amusée. « N'essaie pas de les monter les uns contre les autres avant qu'ils aient même commencé l'école ! »

« Tu as raison, désolé, » dit Oncle Ron, mais incapable de se taire, il ajouta, « Ne deviens pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Le grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-pur. »

« Papa ! » s'exclama Rose, les yeux pleins d'appréhension.

« Hé ! »

James, le grand frère d'Albus et Lily était réapparu. Il s'était débarrassé de sa malle, de son hibou et de son chariot, et arrivait apparemment avec des nouvelles.

« Teddy est là bas » dit-il en reprenant son souffle, regardant au-dessus de son

épaule dans les nuages se soulevant de la vapeur. «Simplement vu. Et devinez ce qu'il

faisait ? Il embrassait Victoire ! »

Ted Lupin était le fils d'un ami de Papa et Maman décédé depuis longtemps. Il l'invitait souvent avec sa grand-mère et racontait tout ce qu'il pouvait de lui. On aurait dit que Papa se sentait coupable pour la mort des parents de Ted.

Victoire, elle, était la cousine de Rose et Albus. Elle avait déjà atteint la majorité et était à moitié Vélane par sa mère, Tante Fleur, une sorcière française.

James regarda fixement les adultes, visiblement déçus par leurs manques de réaction.

« Notre Teddy ! Teddy Lupin! Embrasse notre Victoire ! Notre cousine ! Et j'ai

demandé à Teddy ce qu'il faisait -- »

« Tu les as interrompus ? » s'exclama Maman. « Tu es vraiment comme Ron… »

« …et il a dit qu'il était venu lui dire au revoir ! » coupa James. « Et alors il m'a dit de partir. »

Tout le monde regardait le jeune homme comme si ils s'en foutaient complètement et c'était le cas.

« Il était entrain de l'embrasser ! » James qui s'inquiétait de ne pas s'être fait comprendre.

« Oh, ce serai beau s'ils se mariaient ! » chuchota la petite Lily avec extase. « Teddy ferait vraiment partie de la famille alors ! »

« Il vient déjà pour le dîner environ quatre fois par semaine, » dit Papa « Alors pourquoi nous ne l'invitons pas simplement à vivre avec nous ? »

« Ouais ! » dit James avec enthousiasme. « Je n'ai pas d'objection à partager ma chambre avec Al… Teddy pourrait avoir ma chambre ! »

« Ouais ce serait gén… » Commença Albus, plein d'espoir.

« Non, » dit Papa fermement, « Toi et Al partagerez une chambre seulement

quand je voudrai démolir la maison. »

Papa regarda sa vieille montre toute bosselée sur le dessus.

« Il est presque onze heures, vous devriez monter à bord. »

« N'oublie pas d'embrasser Neville pour nous ! » dit Maman à James pendant

qu'elle l'étreignait.

« Maman ! Je ne peux pas embrasser un professeur ! »

« Mais tu connais Neville… »

James roula des yeux.

« En dehors, ouais, mais à l'école il est le professeur Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas entrer au cours d'Herbologie et l'embrasser… »

Secouant sa tête, comme excédé par la sottise de sa mère, il montra son exaspération en donnant un coup de pied à Albus.

« Tu verras plus tard, Al on verra les Sombrals dehors. »

Albus se mit à paniquer et Rose émit un petit cri de surprise. Tous deux commencèrent en même temps :

« Je pensais qu'ils étaient invisibles ? Tu as dit qu'ils étaient invisibles ! »

Mais James rit simplement, arrêtant d'embrasser sa mère et donnant à son père

une étreinte passagère, puis sauta dans le train qui se remplissait rapidement. Ils le virent

zigzaguer, puis courir vers le fond du couloir pour retrouver ses amis.

« Il ne faut pas avoir peur des Sombrals » dit Papa à Albus. « Ils sont doux, ne t'alarme pas pour rien à leur sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne monterez pas à l'école dans les diligences, la première année vous entrez avec les bateaux. »

Maman embrassa Albus pour lui dire au revoir.

« A bientôt pour Noël. »

« Salut, Al, » dit Papa lorsque son fils le serra dans ses bras. « N'oublies pas l'invitation de Hagrid pour le thé vendredi prochain. Ne fais pas de désordre avec Peeves. Ne te bats en duel avec personne avant de savoir comment. Et n'écoutes pas les bêtises que te dit James. »

La question sortit de ses lèvres. Les sifflements et les embrassades autour indiquaient que le train était sur le départ. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Et si je suis à Serpentard ? »

Le chuchotement était seulement pour son père et Papa s'accroupit de sorte que le visage d'Albus soit légèrement au-dessus de ses propres yeux. De tous ses frères et sœurs, seul Albus lui ressemblait réellement à Harry Potter. Avec ses yeux verts identiques.

« Albus Severus, » dit doucement Papa. « Nous t'avons appelé comme deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un d'entre eux était un Serpentard et il était probablement l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais connu. »

« Mais on vient de dire… »

« …Alors la Maison de Serpentard aura gagné un excellent élève, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'est pas important pour nous, Al. Mais si c'est important pour toi, tu peux choisir Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique prendra ton choix en considération. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il l'a fait pour moi, » dit Papa d'une voix simple.

Albus sentit la joie et le soulagement le pénétrer avec une force incroyable. Mais comme les portes claquaient tous le long du train écarlate et que les contours flous des parents se dépêchaient de faire les derniers baisers, les dernières minutes restantes, Albus sauta dans le train et Maman ferma la porte derrière lui.

Les étudiants étaient tous accrochés aux fenêtres. Un grand nombre de visages, dans le train et au loin, semblaient être tourné vers Papa.

« Pourquoi te regardent-ils tous comme ça ? » demanda Albus, intrigué alors que lui et

Rose tendait le cou autour pour regarder les autres élèves.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça » dit Oncle Ron. « C'est pour moi, je suis extrêmement célèbre. »

Albus, Rose, Hugo et Lily rirent. Le train commença à rouler et Albus regarda les silhouettes de Papa, Maman, Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione s'éloigner avec le quai 9 ¾.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux : Chocogrenouille

Victoire entra dans le compartiment d'Albus et Rose seulement quelques minutes après que le quai ne soit hors de vue.

Elle était la plus belle femme qu'Albus ait jamais vue (à part Maman, bien sûr !). Sa taille était parfaite, ses dents d'un blanc éclatant, sa peau satinée et ses cheveux dorés, bien qu'elle soit une Weasley. Pourtant on pouvait y déceler au soleil quelques reflets aussi flamboyants que son insigne de préfète en chef sur sa poitrine. Enfin pour parachever son visage d'une beauté exceptionnelle, Victoire avait des yeux bleus marine d'une profondeur irréelle. Quand elle est en colère, une lueur jaune violet y passe et ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Victoire était aussi râleuse, impulsive, parfois violente et bornée. Son rêve est de devenir professeur de Métamorphose en France, le pays de sa mère.

-Salut les petits monstres ! S'exclama-t-elle de sa voix de clochette tintinnabulante.

-Salut Victoire ! s'exclama Rosie en allant l'embrasser.

-Alors prêts ? Pas trop anxieux ? James vous a pas raconté trop de conneries j'espère ? demanda-t-elle en toute innocence.

-Rien, dit Albus, prenant une nonchalance ironique. Juste un truc sans importance comme quoi Teddy t'aurait embrassé mais bon, hein c'est pas nos oignons…

-Exactement, dit Victoire d'une voix sereine. Bon, Albus, je te conseillerai quand même de ne pas perdre trop de temps pour te changer, il y a des toilettes dans chaque wagon si tu veux pas le faire devant Rosie.

Rose, déjà vêtue de sa robe de sorcière, vit ses oreilles tourner au vermillon. Une couleur particulièrement assortie à ses cheveux roux carotte.

Albus aussi était roux, mais c'était un roux plus foncé. Sans doute le mélange de la rousseur Weasley aux cheveux noirs de jais de Papa. Il avait les cheveux extrêmement ébouriffés, ils n'arrivaient jamais à se coiffer. Lily et James non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle avait les cheveux aussi enflammés que ceux de Maman. Ceux d'Albus étaient auburn, sombres, lisses. En d'autres termes, Albus aurait dit qu'ils étaient moches et qu'il ne les aimait pas.

Victoire s'en alla assumer ses responsabilités de préfète-en-chef, laissant Rose et Albus en pleine partie de Bataille Explosive.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils voyageaient et ils n'osaient pas vraiment parler ensemble. Même si Albus avait été soulagé par les paroles de Papa, il ne cessait de penser à la Répartition. Mais où donc serait-il réparti ?

-Tu penses que tu iras où, toi ? demanda-t-il à sa cousine.

-Ben…

Rosie sembla réfléchir.

-Maman m'a donné un livre qui s'appelle _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle a dit que ça m'aiderait beaucoup et qu'à elle ça lui a même sauvé la vie.

-J'ai pas envie de lire, dit Albus.

Il avait l'estomac trop noué pour ça. Il était midi déjà. Ils avaient déballé les sandwiches préparés par leurs parents.

-Oh non ! Elle a encore oublié que j'aimais pas le Corned Beef, pleurnicha Rose.

-Vous voulez des bonbons, les enfants ? demanda une voix rude mais amicale.

Un grand homme, à l'allure musculeuse se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment.

L'homme était très gentil, pensa Albus. Il leur parla beaucoup. Il leur fit même une réduction sur le fil dentaire à la menthe quand il sut que la mère de Rose était Hermione Weasley.

-J'ai toujours su qu'elle se marierait avec le bon vieux roi Ouistiti ! s'est il exclamé. Tu lui demandera de dire merci encore à ta mère, Potter et Weasley. C'était il y a très longtemps mais si tu leur parle de Gregory Goyle ils se souviendront peut-être… Eh ! Scorpius ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le garçon blond du quai 9 ¾ était de marbre et rien ne semblait troubler l'inexpressivité à tendance triste de son visage angélique.

-Mr Goyle, dit Scorpius. J'aimerais acheter quelques Chocogrenouilles.

Une fois ses achats effectués, Scorpius ne discuta pas avec Mr Goyle, bien que celui-ci tenta de le faire tandis qu'il comptait la monnaie à rendre au petit garçon. Respectueux du silence du jeune garçon, Mr Goyle s'en alla, criant de sa voix impressionnante qu'il vendait des Patacitrouilles à deux mornilles, des barres chocolatées à l'orange à vingt mornilles et trois noises et tout ça…

Scorpius resta sur place. Albus l'observait encore. Sur le visage angélique du jeune garçon apparut une expression étrange de lassitude. C'était évident qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le compartiment n'était pas vide. Albus regarda Rose qui aquiesca.

-Reste pas dans le couloir, dit Rose d'une voix douce. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? On a fait le plein de Couinesouris et on a plein de Chocogrenouille, aussi…

Scorpius regarda Rose comme si c'était une moldue avant de prendre la poignée de sa valise.

-Je vais t'aider, dit Albus.

Il se demandait comment Maman faisait pour porter les valises… C'était quoi ce sort, déjà ?

-_Locomotor_… En fait non, je vais même pas essayer, marmonna Albus en rangeant sa baguette en hâte. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de faire comme Maman, il avait fait exploser la plume sur laquelle il s'exerçait, alors une valise…

Scorpius sourit et ensemble, ils hissèrent la valise dans le filet à bagages.

-Merci ton aide, sans toi on y serait jamais arrivés, Rose, ajouta ensuite Albus d'un ton sarcastique.

-Mais de rien, Albus !

-Albus, s'exclama Scorpius, étonné.

Rien à voir avec le filet de voix poli qu'il avait sorti à Mr Goyle, c'était un cri du cœur qui illumina son visage angélique d'une lueur de surprise.

-Comme Albus Perceval Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, le meilleur directeur que Poudlard ait jamais vu entrer en son sein !

Scorpius baissa la tête, ses joues prenant une délicate couleur rosée.

-Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de lui, dit Albus d'une voix assez naturelle, comme s'il n'avait pas relevé que Scorpius s'était dressé sur ses jambes. Mon deuxième prénom est aussi celui d'un directeur de Poudlard, ajouta-t-il.

-Lequel ? Je suppose que c'est…

-Je ne sais pas son nom de famille mais son prénom est Severus.

Scorpius parut encore étonné mais cette fois-ci calma ses ardeurs.

-Oui j'ai entendu parler de lui. C'était Severus Rogue qui dirigeait l'école pendant le régime pro-Voldemort et il a appliqué ses directives à la lettre…

Albus fronça un sourcil.

-Mais il a été réhabilité grâce aux derniers souvenirs qu'il a laissés à avant de mourir. Il jouait un double jeu pour mener à bien la guerre, sous les ordres d'Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du vingtième siècle. C'est aussi grâce à lui que la guerre s'est bien finie, mais il y a laissé sa vie…

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel chacun d'entre eu mangea un Chocogrenouille. Albus tomba encore sur une carte de son père. L'image lui fit un clin d'œil. Il en avait au moins une cinquantaine de celles-là. Le premier à rompre le silence fut…

-Moi je m'appelle Scorpius. Scorpius Malefoy.

-Rose Weasley.

-Albus Potter.

Les yeux de Scorpius manquèrent de se sauter de leurs logements et sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Ce Scorpius était décidément très expressif.

Celui-ci s'empressa de la fermer et dit :

-Ecoute… Je suis compréhensif, je ne vais poser aucune question, comme ça il y aura au moins une personne qui ne le fera pas dans cette école !

-Pourquoi me poserait-on des questions, demanda Albus. Cette idée lui paraissait ridicule.

-Parce que ton père a réduit à néant le mage noir le plus terrifiant du vingtième siècle, Lord Voldemort, répondit Scorpius, l'air admiratif.

Albus était étonné. Jamais son père ne leur avait parlé de cela.

-Ton père est très célèbre, ajouta l'angelot. Il est très apprécié, aussi. C'est lui qui avait survécu au sortilège du mage noir et c'est lui qui l'a tué en lui renvoyant son propre sortilège de Mort.

Albus préféra manger un Chocogrenouille. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment intéressé par la collection des Cartes des Sorcier et Sorcières Célèbres. C'était plutôt le délire des adultes. C'était ringard, maintenant de collectionner les Bavboules ou des cartes minables.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Albus regarda la carte avant de la jeter. Son père était sur la photo magique et souriait. Au dos de la carte, un texte confirmait les dires de Scorpius et redoublaient encore d'éloge sur le courage du sauveur des sorciers.

Albus se sentait particulièrement fier. Son père avait avant toujours été son père, mais maintenant, il était pris d'une envie irrépressible de devenir comme lui. Mais il n'y avait aucun dangereux mage noir qui menaçait la tranquillité du monde des sorciers. Aucune prophétie ni aucune cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne l'avait marqué comme un Elu. Alors Albus décida qu'il serait le meilleur des fils. Qu'il ne décevrait jamais personne.

-Vous êtes cousins ? disait Scorpius d'un air intéressé à Rose. Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

Albus sembla déceler dans son regard un éclair de tristesse.

-Ouais, répondit Rose. Moi je suis la plus grande, j'ai un petit frère qui a neuf ans, mais Albus a un grand frère en quatrième année à Gryffondor et une petite sœur qui a neuf ans… Ensuite en dehors de Poudlard, il y a…

Tandis que Rose faisait la liste exhaustive de leurs cousins, cousins issus de germain, Albus mangea un autre Chocogrenouille. Cette litanie semblait ennuyer aussi Scorpius qui faisait son possible pour écouter poliment sans dodeliner de la tête.

Le jour commençait à décliner dehors. Rose s'était interrompue quand Albus avait hurlé « TA GUEUUUUUULE ! » faisant éclater Scorpius de rire. Ils avaient joué à la bataille explosive, mangé tous les Couinesouris et la discussion avait maintenant dérivé sur le Quidditch.

-Mais ça se voit que les Tornades de Tutshill trichent ! s'était écriée Rose. J'ai lu dans _Sorcière Spirituelle_ que le nouvel attrapeur était en fait Evanna Lynch, la nièce de l'attrapeur Irlandais, qu'ils ont enlevée et séquestrée avant de lui faire boire du Polynanard !

-Nectar, corrigea Scorpius.

-Ouais, euh, la potion qui transforme les gens, là…

-Tu ne vas pas croire tout ce qu'ils disent dans _Sorcière Spirituelle_, c'est que des ramassis de débilités, dit Scorpius le plus doucement du monde. Même pire que _le Chicaneur_, des fois… La directrice de cette feuille de choux bonne qu'à décorer les toilettes…

-Je connais bien la directrice de _Sorcière Spirituelle_, c'est ma marraine, s'offusqua Rose.

-C'est vrai que _Sorcière Spirituelle_ n'est pas vraiment… commença Albus.

Rose le fusilla du regard avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase. Son expression faciale actuelle lui rappelait trop Tante Hermione.

Albus ne connaissait pas la marraine de Rose. Il savait seulement qu'elle s'appelait Luna et qu'elle était un peu folle, d'après Papa (qui se fait à chaque fois interrompre par Maman qui s'exclame « Ne l'appelle pas Loufoca ! »)

-Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans environ une dizaine de minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans le train afin qu'ils soient transportés… fit une voix suave d'hôtesse au dessus de leur tête.

-Scorpius, on est pas en robe de sorciers, dit Albus.

Scorpius était toujours vêtu de sa cape sévère semblable à celle de son père, mais portait dessous une chemise délavée et un jean.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent Rose et attendirent que le train s'arrête complètement. Scorpius était devenu d'une pâleur extrême, si c'était encore possible pour lui.

Lorsque Albus se regarda dans la vitre, il vit que son teint se mariait parfaitement avec ses yeux verts clair. Rose quand à elle arrangeait ses cheveux roux et courts pour avoir l'air mieux coiffée.

Puis le train s'immobilisa entièrement.

Albus vit Victoire et ses homologues préfets assurer le calme pendant la descente en criant à la ronde.

-Les première année, suivez Hagrid ! Il est facile à reconnaître, il est très grand, il porte la barbe et une lanterne ! Allez, les première année avec Hagrid ! Dépêchez vous !

Une fois sur le quai, Albus tenta de rester le plus près possible de sa cousine et de Scorpius, mais la foule les emportait.

Alors Albus abandonna et réussi à se mettre sur le côté, cherchant le fameux Hagrid. Il ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir. En fait, Albus se demandait comment il avait pu penser que Mr. Goyle était une montagne de muscles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant tout : Merci à mes deux reviewers. J'espère que ça vous plaira la suite.**

**J'essaye d'écrire souvent mais je me suis bloquée toute seule au chapitre dix donc en attendant, voilà : Enjoy !**

**Attention : Spoilets Tome 7, si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu parce que vous l'attendez pour Noël, gaffe !**

**Chapitre trois : Répartition**

Albus se dirigea donc vers le géant à la lanterne prudemment. Papa lui avait parlé de Hagrid comme d'un homme gentil et bien. Et s'il était dangereux, il ne serait pas ici, de toute façon, hein…

-Vous êtes tous là ? demanda Hagrid.

-Non, il manque Rose et Sc…

-Albus ! On est là !

-Ah ! s'écria Scorpius à la vue de Hagrid.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est émotif, soupira Rosa à voix haute. Allez grouille, sinon ils vont partir sans nous !

-Il ne manque personne ? Miss Weasley ?

-Oui, dit Rose instinctivement en même temps que Victoire qui se trouvait derrière elle. Pardon, désolée Victoire.

-C'est rien ma Rosie… Non Hagrid, il n'y a plus personne, vous pouvez y aller en toute tranquillité, je m'occupe du reste des élèves...

-Merci beaucoup Victoire. M'étonnerait pas qu'elle fasse professeur, celle-là.

-Elle dit déjà à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle veut pas travailler à Gringotts comme Oncle Bill, ricana Albus à l'oreille de sa cousine. On est au courant qu'elle est douée pour la Métamorphose… Le Mensuel de la Métamorphose, La Métamorphose Humaine pour les Nuls…

-Allez on me suit, les enfants.

Ils marchèrent pendant dix minutes d'éternité. Albus, voyait maintenant son appréhension le rattraper et entendait Scorpius se réciter mentalement les propriétés du Sang de Dragon et le nom de toutes les étoiles de la constellation du Chien. La seule élève à être vraiment sereine et qui était même amusée du parcours semé de racines, c'était Rose. Elle sautait partout et au final, Hagrid lui dit :

-Miss Weasley ! Tu arrêtes de sauter ou je te fais sauter dans le lac ?! Je suis sûr que le Kraken ne serait pas contre un peu de compagnie, en ce moment…

Ce qui calma définitivement Rose, c'est quand elle vit le lac et sa noirceur d'encre semblable au ciel étoilé au dessus d'eux. Albus avait l'impression d'être pris en sandwich entre le ciel et l'eau.

-C'est con, j'ai pas apporté mon maillot de bain, répondit elle avec un faible sourire et une voix tremblante au géant.

Chacun contemplait en face le château de Poudlard. Chacune des fenêtres brillait dans la nuit.

-Bon, pas plus de quatre par barque ! Tenez vos lampes devant vous…

Il y eût un instant de précipitation où tous voulaient être avec untel ou untel. Albus, Rose et Scorpius s'installèrent dans une barque et y firent monter une toute petite élève à l'air faible et chétif avec des lunettes.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau sans un bruit.

Au fur et a mesure que le château s'approchait, Albus sentit comme si il y avait quelque chose qui entrait subitement dans son cœur. Il sût alors qu'il aimerait cet endroit toute sa vie.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés à la porte du château. C'était encore plus impressionnant de près. Hagrid frappa trois coups lourds à la double porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur un homme d'un peu moins d'une quarantaine d'année.

-Je te les laisse, Neville. Je commence à être fatigué pour la trotte, c'est bizarre…

-Oui c'est très bizarre compte tenu de votre métissage. Vous devriez peut-être en parler à Olympe, répondit l'homme.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, dit Hagrid. Je vais m'asseoir.

Le professeur qui avait ouvert la porte les fit patienter dans une salle. Il portait un rouleau de parchemin dans sa main droite et un étrange diadème à moitié brûlé dans sa main gauche.

-Bonjour les enfants et bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je suis le professeur Londubat, j'enseigne l'Herbologie mais je suis aussi directeur adjoint et directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

Albus aimait beaucoup Neville. Il serait difficile d'appeler son parrain professeur, mais il le faudra bien.

-Vous allez donc être répartis grâce à la Cérémonie de la Répartition effectuée par le Choixpeau Magique, continua Nev… le professeur Londubat. Il y a quatre maisons. Gryffondor, donc, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chacune a ses qualités, ses couleurs, sa noblesse et sa distinction. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous êtes dans une maison plutôt qu'une autre, si vous êtes séparé de votre famille ou de vos amis car l'important est que vous vous sentiez bien dans votre deuxième maison et que vous lui fassiez gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons en lui rapportant le plus de points possible par vos bonnes notes et votre bonne conduite.

Quelques murmures parcoururent la salle mais la voix du sympathique professeur Londubat les fit se taire rapidement :

-…Une fois que le Choixpeau vous aura répartis, vous irez à la table correspondante.

Le professeur Londubat expliqua les couleurs des tables.

-De toute façon, chacune des tables explose en applaudissement à chaque élève réparti dans sa maison, vous saurez les reconnaître rapidement, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Vous allez maintenant me suivre jusque dans la Grande Salle…

Scorpius regarda Albus et Rose.

-Vous croyez qu'on ira où, nous ?

La question qu'ils avaient pris soin d'éviter pendant le voyage était maintenant sur toutes les lèvres tandis que le professeur les menait dans la Grande Salle.

-Toute notre famille a été à Gryffondor, avoua Rose.

-Mon père était à Serpentard et ma mère et ma belle-mère à Serdaigle, gémit Scorpius, anxieux.

Sa voix se faisait aigue et précipitée.

-Après je sais qu'il y a des exceptions… Mais bon, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée. Mon père dit toujours que je ferais un très mauvais Serpentard… Et ma mère elle pense que j'irais à Pouf…

-Scorpius, dit Albus d'une voix plus sereine qu'il ne l'était réellement, la maison n'a pas vraiment d'importance en fait.

Albus tenta de donner une suite un tant soi peu philosophique à sa phrase sans trop paraphraser son père.

-Je veux dire, si ça a de l'importance pour toi, je suis sûr que… Ouaaaah !

Tous leurs camarades de première année les imitèrent. Cette salle était très grande. On aurait pu y caser trois ou quatre cathédrales comme celle de Canterbury. Des milliers de bougies flottaient au dessus de la foule d'élèves curieux, assis à chacune des quatre tables drapées de la couleur de chacune des maisons. Au bout, les professeurs faisaient face, assis à une table avec une nappe blanche mais ce n'était pas en face que tous les gamins regardaient. C'était le ciel d'un noir d'encre parsemé d'étoiles qui attirait leur attention. Ce plafond magique les captivait tellement que Scorpius se prit les pieds dans la nappe des Poufsouffle et trébucha, déclenchant moult rires.

Albus l'aida à se relever. Scorpius avait les joues encore plus pâles que d'habitude et une lueur de honte traversa son visage angélique.

Tout le monde s'était tu. Le professeur Londubat se tenait maintenant à côté d'un tabouret à trois pieds. Celui-ci soutenait un chapeau si élimé, si rapiécé que Albus se demandait comment il faisait pour supporter la pression de l'air.

Une large déchirure s'ouvrit sur un bord et le Choixpeau chanta…

A Gryffondor vont les courageux, généreux et forts.

A Serdaigle vont les intelligents, en quête de sagesse et de spiritualité.

A Poufsouffle vont les travailleurs loyaux et patients.

A Serpentard vont les rusés pleins d'ambition et de détermination.

-Donc, quand j'appellerai votre nom, dit le professeur Londubat qui s'était débarrassé du diadème miteux, vous viendrez mettre le Choixpeau qui annoncera votre maison. Commençons par le haut de la liste. Allgood James.

Un garçon plutôt maigre aux cheveux châtains clair dépassa Albus, l'air résigné. Sa dégaine de petit roublard contrastait avec ses yeux bleus qui laissaient transparaître son appréhension. Il mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps avant que celui-ci ne s'écrie : « GRYFFONDOR ! »

La table avec la nappe rouge explosa en acclamations tandis que Allgood se dirigeait vers eux comme le professeur Londubat l'avait prévu.

Albus était très impatient. Il suivait attentivement les noms. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper son tour. Il regarda néanmoins autour de lui. Victoire et son frère James, à la table des Gryffondor, lui faisaient des signes encourageants qui ne l'aidaient pas tellement à se sentir mieux. Pourquoi fallait il que son nom de famille commence par un « P » !? Puis Albus pensa à sa pauvre cousine dont le nom était Weasley. Mais Rose était affichait une expression honteusement sereine.

-Creevey Harry.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

-David Rose !

-SERPENTARD !

-Dean Marco…

Ce fut un garçon d'au moins un mètre soixante-quinze qui dépassa Rose. Musculeux, il avait une coupe au bol blonde et des yeux bleus. Ceux-ci brillaient d'appréhension ou d'excitation, Albus ne saurait dire, mais ce garçon était un géant ! Le Choixpeau cria très vite :

-GRYFFONDOR !

L'alphabet avançait. Les « G » étaient maintenant tous répartis et depuis James Allgood, aucun autre élève à part Marco Dean n'avait été réparti à Gryffondor.

-Lampard Gregory.

-SERDAIGLE !

-Malefoy Scorpius.

Scorpius fut parcouru d'un violent spasme. Rose posa sa main sur son épaule d'un air réconfortant avant de le pousser. Scorpius manqua de trébucher une seconde fois. Le claquement de ses dents résonnait dans toute la salle silencieuse. Puis son visage disparut complètement sous les larges bords chapeau.

Le Choixpeau mit longtemps, très longtemps à réfléchir et enfin cria d'une voix encore plus tonitruante que pour les autres élèves.

-GRYFFONDOR !!

Scorpius retira le Choixpeau de sa tête, rouge et suffocant tout en se dirigeant vers la table écarlate qui l'applaudissait avec ferveur.

Montgomery Nelson, Mulder Danièle et Norton Hubert furent applaudis comme les « Trois Poufsouffle à la Suite ».

-Orson Wilhelmina.

-SERDAIGLE !

-O'Reilly Sean

-POUFSOUFFLE !

-Perkins Angelina !

-SERPENTARD !

-Potter Albus…

Albus déglutit fortement tandis que le silence se faisait parmi les élèves. Il restait paralysé sur ses jambes et sentait déjà la main de Rose sur son épaule.

-Allez vas-y Al ! criait la voix de James. T'inquiètes, je ne jetterais pas en pâture aux Sombrals si tu vas à Serpentard !

Albus sentit Rose le pousser. La réplique de James avait fait rire toutes les tables et même Neville souriait.

-Mr Potter, n'effrayez plus votre jeune frère où j'en reporterais à votre mère, dit-il.

Albus sentait tous les regards sur lui. Victoire lui fit signe de la main, James l'encourageait aussi du regard. Le dernier visage qu'il vit était l'angélique Scorpius enfin rassuré. Puis il fut enfermé dans le noir du Choixpeau Magique.

-Hum… fit une voix dans sa tête. Albus Severus Potter… Trois illustres noms en une seule et unique petite personne. Un petit garçon qui doit vraiment avoir la pression…

-Je…

-Oui, tu as le même tempérament que ton père… Tu ferais un excellent Serpentard…

-Non… fit machinalement Albus.

Il avait si peur que sa famille ne l'estime plus comme avant si il allait à Serpentard.

-Non ? Exactement le même tempérament que ton père, j'en étais sûr. La témérité de James Potter et la douce prudence de Lily Evans… Comme toute ta famille, tu ne peux aller qu'à GRYFFONDOR !

Albus retira le Choixpeau. Il n'était pas soulagé, à proprement parler. Il était juste content de savoir qu'il était comme son père. Faire le même parcours que son père était déjà un bon début pour être un bon sorcier et ne pas décevoir sa famille. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que Harry Potter était son modèle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il a sauvé la Communauté des Sorciers, non, loin de là ! Mais tout simplement parce qu'il était son père. L'homme qui l'a élevé et l'homme qui l'aime plus que tout.

James ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la table rouge. Scorpius serra Albus dans ses bras en hurlant « Je l'savais ! Je l'savais ! ». Puis le silence revint lorsque le professeur Londubat appela Samuel Reeve qui alla rejoindre la table des Serpentard.

-Rogue Hélios ! Appela le professeur Londubat par la suite.

Albus tourna immédiatement la tête ainsi que Scorpius. Un garçon à l'air maigre, maladif avançait. Il avait un corps et un visage anguleux. Il portait exactement les mêmes lunettes que la petite qui était montée avec Rose, Scorpius et lui dans la barque. Ils se ressemblaient même beaucoup… Mais vraiment beaucoup ! Sauf qu'il avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux beaucoup plus foncés, même très noirs et emplis d'appréhension.

Le Choixpeau n'attendit pas longtemps, il avait crié « Serpentard » au moment où il frôlait sa tête.

-Rogue Selênê, cria de nouveau Mr. Londubat pour faire cesser le vacarme de la table verte.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Selênê d'avancer. La petite fille aux cheveux noirs bleutés tenait à peine sur ses jambes, mais Albus n'aura pas voulu recevoir le regard assassin qu'elle lançait à son frère. Un regard composé de deux prunelles claires, presque violettes. Le même visage allongé et aussi anguleux que leur corps, les mêmes cheveux fins presque gras uniquement différents par la couleur.

Elle aussi disparut entièrement sous le Choixpeau lorsqu'elle le posa sur sa tête mais celui-ci cria « GRYFFONDOR ! » de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt pour son jumeau.

Enfin, juste après que Olive Vane fut envoyée à Serdaigle, Rose fut finalement la dernière à être répartie à Gryffondor.

Albus commençait à avoir très faim mais il fallait encore que le directeur, un très petit sorcier d'un âge particulièrement avancé, fasse un discours.

-Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves ! s'écria-t-il de sa voix flûtée, grimpant sur la table pour être sûr d'être vu de tous. Comme vous le savez, je suis le professeur Flitwick, le directeur. Je dois donc vous rappeler quelques points du règlement intérieur qui doit être respecté si vous ne voulez pas perdre la moitié des points acquis par votre maison au cours de l'année. Cette sanction s'appliquera pour toute entrée dans la Forêt Interdite sans autorisation expresse de moi-même, d'un directeur de maison, du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mrs Bancroft -…

A sa droite, le directeur montra une femme à l'air sévère, ses cheveux gris attachés en natte faisaient écho à la monture en fer de ses lunettes qui gardaient un regard froid et féroce.

-…- Ou de Mr Hagrid qui enseigne les Soins aux Créatures Magiques…

Il n'eût pas besoin de montrer Hagrid.

-Sur ce, je sens déjà qu'il est l'heure de manger… Je crois qu'il y a du poisson au menu ! C'est bon pour la mémoire et l'esprit !

-Il est de Serdaigle, murmura Victoire à l'oreille d'Albus comme une explication tandis que des plats remplis de somptueux mets couvraient les tables.

Le repas une fois englouti, le directeur grimpa de nouveau sur la table.

-Je suppose que chacun d'entre nous est pressé de regagner son lit afin d'être en meilleure forme possible pour les cours de demain… Bonne nuit à tous !

Chaque élève se leva, Victoire la première.

-Les première année de Gryffondor veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît ! Restez groupés, surtout ! N'allez pas suivre par erreur une autre maison, je vous prie.

Ils montèrent des escaliers et Scorpius se coinça la jambe dans une marche trouée. Il était tellement coincé que les efforts d'Albus et Rose furent vains. Il fallut tous les muscles bandés de James Allgood, Marco Dean et Albus (surtout de Marco, en fait…) pour le déloger de la marche.

-Merci les garçons, souffla-t-il. Ca n'arrivera pas deux fois…

A l'escalier suivant, il se fit avoir par une marche escamotable.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau d'une grosse dame vêtue d'une robe rose.

-Mot de passe, réclama-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

-Poisson Saint, répondit Victoire.

-Poisson quoi, demanda Marco.

Mais le tableau pivotait déjà pour laisser passer les élèves.

Marco adressa un regard incrédule à James Allgood et Albus à côté de lui et entra à la suite de la préfète-en-chef.

Albus ne comprit pas pourquoi il était si étonné. Des Poissons Saints, il y en avait deux dans l'étang de son grand-père.

Albus était sur le point de se remémorer la fois où il était tombé dans l'étang au Terrier lorsqu'il se mit à admirer la Salle Commune.

L'endroit était chaleureux et les fenêtres devaient donner un sublime éclairage en plein jour. En attendant, des lanternes brillaient autour des murs drapés de tentures rouge et or et un feu ardent ronflait dans la cheminée qui faisait face aux nombreux fauteuils, canapés et tables de la grande pièce circulaire.

Victoire l'arracha de sa contemplation en disant quelque chose d'important.

-Eh ! Albus ! Tu rêves ou quoi ?! J'ai dit tout le monde au lit !!

-Hein, mais euh, il est où le dort…

-T'as rien écouté ou quoi. C'est en haut de l'escalier ! Y'a même une plaque avec marqué « Première Année » sur la porte !

Albus se dépêcha de monter l'escalier que montrait Victoire. Il trouva Scorpius, James et Marco en train de chercher leurs affaires.

-Ca va être trop géant, disait Marco de sa voix profonde. Doit y avoir une acoustique de dingue là… Je me demande si mon père ne pourrait pas essayer de m'envoyer mon mini ampli pour aller avec ma basse.

-Les objets moldus à l'éclec… L'aléctrik euh… Enfin, la magie moldue ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard, disait Scorpius. Il y a trop d'ondes magiques dans l'air. Il faudrait vous procurer des instruments sorciers. Y'a pas trop de différence, en fait. Je sais pas si vous connaissez les Bizarr'Sisters ?

-Nos mères sont des sorcières finlandaises, dit James. Elles ont pas du connaître si c'est un groupe anglais.

-Les Bizarr ' Sisters, c'étaient les premières à introduire des instruments moldus et des techniques musicales moldues dans la musique sorcière. Elles se sont inspirées du Métal. Ma mère était fan quand elle était jeune, expliqua Albus tandis que Marco et James le regardaient.

Une fois en pyjama, ils continuèrent à discuter de musique. La conversation dériva, dériva.

-En fait, nos pères sont des moldus, dit James. Et nos mères étaient des sorcières. Elles se connaissaient bien. Depuis qu'on a neuf ans, Marco et moi, on s'est plus jamais séparés. Même Poudlard pouvait pas nous séparer, hein Marco !

-Ouais, renchérit son ami.

Albus se prit à apprécier grandement les deux jeunes sorciers. Malgré son physique de grosse brute et sa taille impressionnante pour un garçon de onze ans, Marco était un gars gentil et aimable. James était plutôt petit, mais moins que Scorpius. Dans le genre roublard et Top-à-la-vanne. Les deux possédaient des yeux bleus impressionnants et perçants. Pas exactement le même bleu, ni la même forme d'yeux, mais cette chaude froideur et ces manières spéciales qu'ils avaient, témoignaient d'un riche passé commun.

Le reste des Chocogrenouilles du train fut partagé en quatre. Scorpius fut le premier à s'endormir sur les genoux d'Albus qui somnolait, adossé à son lit à baldaquin. Marco prenait tout la place au sol et James était dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, la queue d'un Couinesouris dépassant de sa bouche ouverte.

Albus finit par s'endormir aussi. Il savait déjà que ses meilleurs amis d'école étaient là.


End file.
